Grown Up
by ASWF
Summary: 'The galaxy was big and cruel, but people save one another. That was how it should be, Qui-Gon thought, and Obi-Wan was a living example of those ideals to young Anakin. That's what Jedi were.' AU.


_Thanks Aerin for the beta, for keeping me from bumbling in words and in life :)_

 _Brief mentions of Jedi Apprentice events, but nothing too spoiler-ish._

 _Happy belated SW Day to fellow SW fans!_

* * *

"I hadn't wanted to bring him here," Qui-Gon admitted to his former protégé. They watched scowling teenage Anakin break out into a smile among new friends, clearly having warmed up to the refugees. Obi-Wan invited elaboration with an inquiring tilt of the head. The movement caught the misty first light of the planet, a flash of burning copper.

He was a sentimental old man, Qui-Gon reflected. Sometimes it seemed like Obi-Wan would glow anywhere, even on a watery planet shrouded in polluted mist, in an ever-expanding ocean of darkness both literal and metaphorical.

Faced with trustworthy, patient eyes, he could only speak truth.

"Anakin's rather young for this. Not that his skills are lacking, but. Well." Qui-Gon gave the serene Knight a brief, humorless had come as back-up for Obi-Wan, entangled alone in planet-wide anarchy, but had probably been more taken care of by Obi-Wan than the other way around. "It _is_ a trying situation. I'm a little disturbed, myself."

A small smile flashed across Obi-Wan's face, the only acknowledgement he would give the implied compliment he could neither accept nor decline. Qui-Gon clapped a hand onto the younger man's shoulder, the many memories of the action blending into one moment.

"He seems to be doing very well," Obi-Wan complimented. The boy had spent the past few tumultuous days in warring pity and moral outrage, but had since channelled his energies toward repairing electronics for the refugees and telling the children outlandish stories. Qui-Gon chuckled briefly.

"Most of the credit must go to Master Yoda." Qui-Gon smiled at the scene before them, before turning his gaze back to his former apprentice. Obi-Wan blinked back at him when his former Master's smile faded. He waited, recognising that Qui-Gon was gathering his thoughts.

"Anakin _is_ too young for this. And…you were too, for too many things." Obi-Wan frowned, but Qui-Gon's gaze turned faraway, and he continued more quietly.

"Too young for what I put you through." Qui-Gon looked at him then, and Obi-Wan recognised the look in his eyes. He was thinking of Xanatos and Tahl, possibly even Bandomeer and Melida-Daan. Naboo. The shared moment of past wounds faded into the Force like autumn leaves down a stream.

"I never did apologise for that." Qui-Gon inclined his head slightly. 'I _am_ sorry,' came the whisper on the currents of the Force.

Obi-Wan shook his head, dipping his head in turn.

"No, Master," he said quietly. "You never have to apologise to me."

He continued quickly, sensing Qui-Gon's rising protest.

"It was never about age," Obi-Wan argued mildly. "It's not about hardening ourselves to the ugly things in life. It's learning to change it for the better."

The Negotiator swept his bandaged hand out, indicating the scene before them. Tentatively-smiling refugees resolutely rebuilding their lives, young Anakin eager in the throng, all under Jedi protection. Or, as Qui-Gon ruefully considered his own injured leg, under Obi-Wan's protection.

" _You_ taught me that. Don't think otherwise."

Qui-Gon fell silent, considering Obi-Wan's words. Anakin had swapped out the breadboard for another one, and was sternly telling the children to back away before he started up the soldering iron. Something in him eased, to see Anakin finally having something constructive to focus his energies on. The barbaric tactics employed by all five warring states had shaken even a native son of Tatooine.

"He's been a little passive and cynical lately, through no fault of his. This is a relief."

"He is anything but, now." Obi-Wan smiled, eyes bright in the morning sun. Qui-Gon folded his arms into his cloak with something like contentment.

"And _you_ taught him that." Obi-Wan had pulled the hurting child aside after a tantrum that was going nowhere, calmly validating his fury and incomprehension, and then directing his energies outward for the benefit of others instead of keeping it self-destructively inside.

Learning was a never-ending process, and the galaxy was big and cruel, but people save one another. That was how it should be, and Obi-Wan was a living example of those ideals to young Anakin. That's what Jedi were. Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly, feeling the serene morning sun warm on his face.

"I learned, too." The bald complimentary statement took Obi-Wan by surprise. The resulting smile was precious in its truth and courage, made even more beautiful by the promise that the next generation of wayward apprentices would grow up and emulate it.


End file.
